<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something better by blazeofglory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326551">something better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory'>blazeofglory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA junior year, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, apparently I only ship rare pairs now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hangman needs a tuneup, and Gorgug volunteers to help. </p>
<p>Fabian is there too, but he isn't much help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gorgug Thistlespring/Fabian Seacaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>You wanna be friends forever, I can think of something better.</i> -Hayley Kiyoko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is ridiculous. It’s <em>completely </em>ridiculous. </p>
<p>This should be normal and Fabian doesn’t know why it isn’t. He sees Gorgug every single day, he’s known him for over two years at this point, and it’s never been <em>weird </em>before. </p>
<p>But it’s weird now. </p>
<p>The Hangman just needs a little tuneup, which Fabian had mentioned offhandedly the other day, and Gorgug had volunteered to take care of it. Now here they are, in Fabian’s garage, where he’s standing, staring, as Gorgug fixes something in the body of the bike. He’s sitting on the floor, face close to inspect the Hangman, and—it’s hot in here, so Gorgug is only wearing a white tshirt and not the red flannel that he came in wearing. </p>
<p>The white tshirt is clinging to Gorgug, streaked with dark spots of grease and damp with sweat. Fabian can’t stop <em>staring. </em></p>
<p>“See, you just have to tighten this here,” Gorgug explains, looking up at Fabian with a smile, and Fabian nods like he’s been listening. </p>
<p>It’s almost impossible to stay focused on Gorgug’s technical explanations when Fabian’s too busy focusing on the way that Gorgug’s lock of white hair keeps falling in his face. </p>
<p>“That’s great,” Fabian replies, full of false bravado, like he’s <em>genuinely </em>interested in mechanics. “Hey, do you need a hair tie or something?” </p>
<p>Gorgug pauses, just about to tuck his hair back for what must be the twentieth time, and he shrugs, still smiling. “Do you have one?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Fabian answers, and he finally steps away from the garage door where he’s been leaning against the wall, and he kneels down right behind Gorgug. Gorgug turns to look at Fabian over his shoulder, and suddenly their faces are <em>so close</em>. Fabian swallows thickly and looks away, down to the hair tie he keeps on his wrist. “It’s Fig’s, she left it the other day and I’ve been meaning to give it back. But I’m sure she won’t mind if you borrow it.” </p>
<p>“Honestly, I think <em>all </em>my hair ties were Fig’s once,” Gorgug admits with a soft laugh, turning back around and tinkering with the bike once more. “Are you gonna put it up for me?” </p>
<p>“I’ll do you one better,” Fabian replies. Carefully, gently, he runs his fingers through Gorgug’s soft hair—it’s gotten so <em>long</em> recently, and it’s a really good look on him. Fabian hasn’t thought about it much, but… he’s <em>noticed. </em>He’s got <em>eyes</em>, of course he’s noticed; it doesn’t <em>mean</em> anything. </p>
<p>Fabian finger combs Gorgug’s hair, carefully working out a tangle, and a comfortable silence falls between them. Gorgug keeps working on the bike, while Fabian separates his hair into sections and begins to braid. It’s nothing fancy, not like all the cool styles that Kristen still knows how to do from long hours spent practicing them at camp, but he can do a nice, sturdy braid. </p>
<p>There have been a few times that Fabian’s braided Fig and Kristen’s hair, and they both have nice hair—but this is so, <em>so </em>different. Gorgug’s hair is silky smooth, soft between Fabian’s fingers, and it smells like <em>flowers. </em>If he’d thought about it, Fabian would’ve expected the scent of Olde Spice, but what he gets instead is the sweetest lavender he’s ever smelled. </p>
<p>Fabian takes his sweet time with the braid, drawing it out as long as he can, but Gorgug’s hair isn’t all that long, and it’s over all too quickly. He ties the hair tie securely, then announces, “There, you’re all set. Kristen taught me how to get it just right.” </p>
<p>“Thanks!” Gorgug turns for just a second, smiling bright, before turning back to the Hangman. “Before you get up, check this out—”</p>
<p>“What?” Fabian frowns, squinting at all of the metal that he’s never thought too hard about trying to understand. “I’m not good with any of this stuff.” </p>
<p>“This is simple though, don’t worry,” Gorgug reassures easily. He reaches out, pointing at a spot that Fabian can’t quite see. “If you just tighten this bolt, it’ll stop that squeaky noise that happens sometimes.” </p>
<p>With a dramatic huff, Fabian shifts over next to Gorgug. He points to a spot near Gorgug’s hand. “Here?” </p>
<p>“Almost.” Gorgug takes Fabian’s hand—and oh <em>no, </em>Gorgug’s hands are <em>big </em>and that’s just too much for Fabian to deal with right now, and it is too <em>hot </em>in here—and he gently guides Fabian’s fingertips to a bolt. “Here. Do you feel it?” </p>
<p>Fabian swallows thickly. “Yeah, I feel it.” </p>
<p>“<em>Sire</em>,” The Hangman speaks up in Fabian’s head suddenly, startling him. “<em>Are you holding hands?</em>” </p>
<p>Fabian jerks his hand back, embarrassed, and he glares at the Hangman as he thinks loudly, “<em>No, he was just—it was—I don’t want to hold Gorgug’s hand!” </em></p>
<p>It’s a strange feeling, when his cheeks heat up and Fabian realizes he’s lying. </p>
<p>Gorgug, fiddling with some tools, doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss, which Fabian is grateful for. God, this is embarrassing. What does he <em>do? </em>This is <em>Gorgug</em>, why is he suddenly feeling so strange? When did Gorgug get <em>hot? </em></p>
<p>Oh no, has Gorgug always been hot? Did Fabian just not notice until now? </p>
<p>What does he <em>do</em>? </p>
<p>“I think I’m done,” Gorgug says, sitting back. This hasn’t taken too long, but it’s certainly warm in here and Gorgug’s been using all sorts of tools—it shouldn’t catch Fabian so off guard when Gorgug lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face with it. </p>
<p>And it’s—there’s so much <em>skin—</em>Gorgug is just—he’s <em>so</em>—Fabian doesn’t have words. Fabian can only stare. </p>
<p>Gorgug drops his shirt back down and looks over at Fabian, a little flushed. “What’s up?” </p>
<p><em>This is kind of weird but I really want to make out with you, </em>Fabian thinks but doesn’t say. </p>
<p>There’s a big part of him that wants to say it, but there’s too much <em>risk</em>. What if Gorgug doesn’t want to? And he probably doesn’t. It would just make things awkward. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Fabian says, instead of making a fool of himself. “The Hangman loves when you give him a tuneup.” </p>
<p>“<em>Perhaps you could also use a tuneup, sire.” </em></p>
<p>“<em>Shut up,</em>” Fabian thinks pointedly. </p>
<p>“Oh, no worries,” Gorgug says with a shrug and an easy smile. “I like doing it.” </p>
<p>Fabian stands up and stretches, then offers Gorgug a hand. Gorgug takes it, then Fabian tugs him up right as Gorgug pushes himself up, and Gorgug accidentally stumbles closer than either of them intended. </p>
<p>They’re both speechless for a moment, startled at the sudden proximity; Gorgug’s hands are braced on Fabian’s chest and Fabian’s hands are holding Gorgug’s arms to steady him. Fabian looks up at Gorgug—he’s so <em>tall</em>, and it’s not often that someone is taller than Fabian—and without even thinking about it, Fabian’s eyes dart down to Gorgug’s lips. </p>
<p>“Uh, sorry,” Fabian says quietly, though he doesn’t move away. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Gorgug whispers back, and he doesn’t move either. The height difference really isn’t all that much, but it’s certainly noticeable when Fabian looks up to meet Gorgug’s eyes. </p>
<p>Fabian’s heart is pounding in his chest. </p>
<p>“Gorgug,” Fabian whispers softly, and he throws caution to the wind. “Would it be weird if I kissed you?” </p>
<p>Gorgug’s eyes go wide. </p>
<p>After a long, quiet moment, in which Fabian regrets all of his life choices, Gorgug ducks his head and smiles. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Gorgug answers. </p>
<p>Gorgug leans down and kisses Fabian soundly. </p>
<p>For a second, it’s just awkward—but then Gorgug raises his large, gentle hands to Fabian’s face and Fabian tilts his head a little, and it’s <em>perfect. </em>Fabian barely knows what he’s doing, but they just <em>kiss, </em>soft and slow and <em>sweet</em>. </p>
<p>After a moment, they part, and Fabian finds himself grinning up at Gorgug’s blushing face. </p>
<p>“Not so weird after all,” Fabian declares, and Gorgug laughs softly. </p>
<p>“I—can we—?” Gorgug bites his lip, and he’s so <em>cute</em>. Before Gorgug can even fully articulate his thoughts, Fabian nods eagerly, and Gorgug lets out a breath of relief. “Good.” </p>
<p>Then Gorgug kisses Fabian again, and it’s even better this time. Fabian doesn’t know how long they stand there, kissing and <em>kissing</em>, hands running through each other’s hair and holding each other close. Fabian isn’t aware of anything but Gorgug in this moment, until—the door to the garage opens, squeaking loudly, and they jump apart. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys!” Kristen greets, sticking her head into the room with a wide grin. “Cathilda told me you were here. Everyone’s outside, we’re going to the mall, remember?” </p>
<p>“Right! Yeah, we—the Hangman is all fixed up,” Fabian says, awkwardly patting the seat of the motorcycle. “Gorgug and I will meet you there.” </p>
<p>“Okay!” Kristen agrees easily. “I’m gonna grab some snacks before we go.”</p>
<p>The door closes loudly behind her as she heads for the kitchen, and both boys sigh in relief. </p>
<p>“I forgot about the mall,” Gorgug admits, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. </p>
<p>“Me too,” Fabian agrees, stepping in closer to Gorgug again. “I guess we got distracted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gorgug says softly, reaching out for Fabian with one hand—and he grabs Fabian’s hand, and their fingers interlock, and it feels <em>right</em>. “We should go though, right?” </p>
<p>“Probably,” Fabian replies, and then he kisses Gorgug again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>